


It Ended Up Perfectly

by yagges



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagges/pseuds/yagges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth paced nervously, trying to work off some of her pent up anxiety. Everything was in place. Right? Flowers, chairs, cake, everything would be perfect. She knew that, and yet she still feel like she was about to pass out. Or throw up. Maybe both. She fingered her dress worriedly. She was so sure that she had forgotten some key thing, someone left out of the invitations, not enough places to sit, too many places to sit, good god what if it started raining? She smiled to herself. That wasn't actually that much of a concern. A benefit of marrying a son of Poseidon…</p>
<p>Gratuitous Wedding Fluff because no one can stop me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ended Up Perfectly

Annabeth paced nervously, trying to work off some of her pent up anxiety. Everything was in place. Right? Flowers, chairs, cake, everything would be perfect. She knew that, and yet she still feel like she was about to pass out. Or throw up. Maybe both. She fingered her dress worriedly. She was so sure that she had forgotten some key thing, someone left out of the invitations, not enough places to sit, too many places to sit, good god what if it started raining? She smiled to herself. That one wasn’t actually that much of a concern. A benefit of marrying a son of Poseidon… but her brief respite from terror soon was over and it wasn’t long before her head began the spin, all the things that could go wrong occurring to her NOW, when it was so close to- suddenly a slight breeze rifled through her hair. 

“Everything will be fine” a cool female voice informed her. 

Annabeth’s head snapped up. Her mom was standing in the doorway, calm gray eyes on her panicking daughter. For most girls, seeing their mother on their wedding day is a given, but Annabeth hadn’t been entirely certain hers would show up. They’d never had what you’d call a strong relationship, what with Athena being the Greek Goddess of wisdom and all. Annabeth straightened her spine and attempted to calm herself. 

“Mother” she greeted her coolly. 

 

\+ + + +

 

The best man was eating the bouquets. Percy quickly grabbed Grover before he could do anymore damage and dragged him a safe distance away from temptation. “I’m sorry man, it’s just, blue bells are like my third favorite flower” said Grover adjusted his royal blue bowtie nervously. Percy nodded mutely. He didn’t really trust himself to speak right now. His heart felt like he had just run a marathon. He’d never been more terrified in his entire life, not when he was facing down gods, Titans, or giants. He couldn’t have even said what he was scared of, only that he felt like he was going to puke. “Could you maybe tone it down a bit, Perc? You’re making me nauseous.” Grover said, patting Percy on the back while leading him to a chair to sit down. 

Percy rubbed sweaty palms on his pant legs. “Isn’t it the job of the best man to calm the groom down?” he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. Grover absent mindedly picked the blue rose from his lapel and began to chew it thoughtfully. “I would if I understood what you were freaking out about” he said meditatively. “You and Annabeth have been dating for eight years and have gone through more than any couple ever has. You went to Tartarus together. What’s there to be worried about?” Percy ran a restless hand through his already mussed hair. 

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know” he finished helplessly. 

Grover smoothed out the wrinkles on the shoulders of Percy’s tux and patted his back again. “See? You’ll be fine.”

 

\+ + + +

 

Piper blew the extra strand of hair out of her face as she sent the last helper on their way. She had been secretly worried when Annabeth had asked her to help plan her wedding, but, whether from a blessing from her mother or not, she had managed to make things run without a hitch. Well, there had been that one incident when the Hippocampi had almost ruined the appetizers, but that had been solved fairly quickly. She glanced around her, looking for something else to do. The clearing in the woods where the wedding reception would be held was perfect. Blue twinkly lights were strung around the edge, circular tables dotted the outside, and a wooden dance floor, grown especially for the occasion by the satyrs and nymphs, sat in the center. Flowers, courtesy of Calypso, grew in every available position. Everything was pristine and perfect except… 

“Thalia, please get you boots off that table” Only Thalia would pair a blue bridesmaid dress with black boots and a silver nose ring. The Maid of Honor shot Piper a lazy grin but removed her Doc Martin’s from the table cloth anyway. 

“Sorry Piper. Wouldn’t want to ruin everything”. Piper smiled at Thalia. For all her tough girl act, she knew that Thalia was really and truly happy for Annabeth and Percy. “Soooooo” Thalia began. “How long do you think this all will be for you and Jason?” Piper flushed beet red as Thalia laughed maniacally. Smoothing the wrinkled table cloth, Piper smiled to herself. She and Jason were going to get married. He just didn’t know it yet. 

 

\+ + + +

 

Thalia strolled towards the Big House, her Piper-given mission to check on Annabeth. It had been weird to see Percy and Annabeth grow up, while Thalia stayed the same. She never regretted her decision to become a Huntress, but it did make her feel detached from her friends’ lives. When Annabeth had asked her to be her Maid of Honor, though, she hadn’t hesitated for a second before shouting her acceptance. Like she would have said no. Walking down the hall to Annabeth’s official dressing room, she heard a woman’s voice coming from inside. She slowed down as she approached the open door and peeked around the door frame to see Annabeth standing opposite a blonde woman in jeans. Even though she couldn’t see the woman’s face, she had a pretty good feeling she knew who it was. Thalia just caught the last part of the conversation “… and I’ll always be proud of you, even if you are marrying the son of that idiot sea god”. Annabeth’s eyes were shining with tears as the woman kissed her forehead, and just barely had enough time to close her eyes before the woman burst into light and then disappeared. Thalia removed her hand from over her eyes and raised her eyebrows as Annabeth caught sight of her. Annabeth shrugged, smiling and sniffling. “My mom decided to drop by for a visit” she explained, clearing the tears from her throat and dabbing at her eyes. 

Thalia nodded “I could tell. So. You ready?” Annabeth took a deep breath, her hands going unconsciously to her hair to make sure it wasn’t mussed, and nodded.

 

\+ + + +

 

Percy stood next to Chiron on the beach of Camp Half Blood, fidgeting nervously in his navy blue tux. What was taking Annabeth so long? Trying to distract himself from what was probably not a big deal, he looked over the gathering, smiling at the familiar faces. His mother and Annabeth’s step mom were quietly briefing Percy’s half-brother, Simon, on his ring bearing duties. Simon, who was nodding solemnly at his instructors, was, at his current age of five, probably smarter than Percy throughout high school. Percy smiled fondly at his little brother. Babysitting him with Annabeth was among his top favorite memories, minus that one time a giant alligator living under the sewers of New York had almost eaten him after he’d wandered out of sight in Central Park… 

Next to them, Paul craned his neck to try and observe Camp Half Blood better. His step-father had been fascinated by the architecture and history at the camp, and had been ecstatic to come see it when Percy announced that they had been given special dispensation to let the mortal members of the wedding party pass through the boundary. Being the Savior of Olympus did have its perks. All their friends from camp were here, obviously, along with a few from New Rome. Reyna, Dakota, even Gwen had all come down for the ceremony. If there was a ceremony, which would have to involve Annabeth showing up. He started to get nervous all over again. 

Chiron finally noticed his discomfort and rested a hand on his shoulder. “She’s on her way.” Percy smiled up at his long time teacher and friend, and nodded, trying to calm his movements. Just then, the Apollo campers that were acting as the musicians for the event struck up their lyres. The brides maids, on the arms of the grooms men filed in. 

Hazel and Frank were first. Percy grinned widely at both of them as they walked up the aisle. They were almost unrecognizable from the unsure kids he’d meet years ago. Frank walked like the commander he was and Hazel glided like she didn't have a care in the world. 

Next were Piper and Jason, both looking like they’d just come off the cover of a magazine. Percy couldn't help but smirk. From the way they were looking at each other you could tell it wouldn’t be long before they’d at a function like this again, only as the focus rather than supporting roles. 

Tyson and Rachel were next and very hard to miss. Tyson, who was roughly the size of a small mountain, couldn't have been more different from Rachel, with her tiny frame and untamed mass of red curls, but the image was evened out with their almost identical ecstatic grins. 

Lastly came Thalia and Grover, arm in arm, snickering like the old friends they were. They each walked to the separate sides of the front and the entire congregation rose as the Apollo campers struck up the wedding march. Percy felt himself completely freeze as Annabeth walked around the end of the chairs. 

 

\+ + + +

 

Everyone was staring at her as she slowly walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her dad. She was living every little girl’s dream but all she could think was don’t trip don’t trip don’t trip. Which was ridiculous because she was Annabeth Chase, she’d faced monsters and angry gods and so much more and had never lost her footing and here she was worried about walking twenty feet in a dress and- the calm and cool portion of her brain observed she was rambling and maybe on the verge of hyperventilating. Her dad bounced along, smiling at everyone, cheerfully oblivious of her panic. She looked around, looked for anything to take her mind of her oncoming terror, and her eyes found Percy’s. 

She had first seen Percy when he was twelve years old, beat up and bleeding, clutching a broken off minotaur’s horn in his hand. She had been convinced that he was going to be her ticket to a quest, and out of Camp. She hadn't known why, but she’d known he was special, and that he was going to mean something, good or bad, to her. And now… well now he looked like he’d been hit on the head by a Cyclops. He was staring at her like she was the absolute most important thing to ever walk the earth, like he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her for the rest of time, not even if he wanted to. The walk towards the front seemed to take forever and she never once looked away from him. After an eternity or two, she reached Chiron and her dad gave her hand a squeeze, drifting off to join his wife. She faced Percy and grabbed his hands, smiling when she realized they were as clammy as hers, as Chiron began the ceremony. 

 

\+ + + +

 

Although he’s never say as much to Annabeth, Percy remembered very little of the ceremony. It might have been because of ADHD, but it also might have been his inability to keep his eyes off of Annabeth. His head was up in the clouds just looking at her and he barely noticed Simon carefully made his way to them with the two rings on the blue felt pillow. The Hephaestus kids had made them, both silver, one thicker and one thinner, with “As long as we’re together” inscribed on them in Greek. He slid the slimmer one on her fourth finger, and she did the same for him. It was only when she squeezed his hand (none too gently either) and hissed “Seaweed Brain!” that he realized that Chiron had asked him a question. 

“Oh!...uumm I do!” he responded quickly. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Chiron turned to Annabeth and asked the same question. More sedately, she too said “I do”. Chiron smiled. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride”. 

Percy looked at Annabeth. She grinned and whispered “Well? Aren’t you gonna kiss me Seaweed Brain?” He shrugged. “Well, when you put it that way…” He grabbed her and dipped her down into what was probably the most dramatic kiss of all time, ignoring the cheering of the crowd, the crying of his mom and the sobbing of Annabeth’s dad, ignoring everything except Annabeth.

 

\+ + + +

 

The reception, although held in what was possibly monster infested woods, was still one of the best parties anyone had ever gone too. The Apollo kids kept up a steady stream of music and the magic plates provided every kind of food you could want. And then the dancing started. Percy and Annabeth started it off with the same song that they had first danced to at the party in Olympus, when they had rescued Artemis from Atlas and right after Athena had told Percy that she didn't approve of his relationship with her daughter. Whoops, thought Percy. Annabeth, of course, had her father daughter dance. Once with her father and another with Chiron, whom she forced onto the dance floor and would under no circumstances allow to escape. After that, the whole floor opened up and Percy was in high demand for a long time. When he finally broke free and headed to the refreshment table, he spotted a lone figure just on the edge of the trees. Knowing exactly who it was, he waved and strolled over. “You know Nico, you really should have come to the ceremony.” 

Nico, slouching in a beat up black leather jacket with a Grateful Dead tshirt on underneath, shrugged. “I didn’t have anything to wear” 

Percy snorted. “Sure you didn't. At least come have some cake. It’s bluuuee.” He said, wagging his own small plate under Nico’s nose. Nico looked torn. “I don’t know…” 

“Nico!” A voice shouted. Nico froze and Percy chuckled. There was no fleeing for Nico now, Hazel had spotted him. “I was worried you weren't going to come! Come on, let’s go dance!” She said, pulling Nico towards the light and the crowd. Nico sent a desperate glance over his shoulder to Percy who only smiled and mouthed “Have fun” as Hazel dragged her unwilling brother towards the dance floor. 

Still smiling, he walked slowly away from the woods and towards the beach, stopping before the waves could touch his shoes. A small splash sounded to the right of him and although he didn't turn, he smiled and said “Hello Dad."

Poseidon walked up to stand beside his son and together they looked out over the ocean. “I’m sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony Percy” he began and Percy shrugged. “It’s fine. We didn't invite any of the gods anyway.” Poseidon snorted. “Someone could have told Aphrodite that” 

Percy smiled. “Yes, but she takes personal responsibility for me and Annabeth’s relationship, she wouldn't have missed it for the world” Poseidon shrugged. “I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you. I think you found a really great girl”. 

Percy raised his eyebrows “Even if she is a daughter of Athena?” Poseidon smiled “Even then, yes.” Percy nodded, and held out his hand for his father to shake. Grasping it firmly, Poseidon looked him in the eye and said “Take care Percy. Live well” Percy shook his hand and closed his eyes as Poseidon went supernova and disappeared. He stayed there for a minute longer, looking across the waves until another hand slipped into his. He squeezed it but didn't look back from the ocean. “Has Nico escaped?” he asked. He could feel rather than see Annabeth shrug. “The Dryads got a hold of him. He isn't going to be going anywhere.” Percy chuckled as he slipped his arm over Annabeth’s shoulders. Fireworks shaped like stampeding horses (Copyright Leo Valdez) sprang into the sky. Despite his concerns, it really had ended up perfectly. All of it.


End file.
